Snow white and the seven Girs
by InvaderAlison
Summary: There are seven Girs. SEVEN. Zim and Olivia venture out into the dead woods to find them, but what happens when they find a ditz that has claimed them as her own, and is NOT willing to give them up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

A/N- So I know this chapter is short, but it's just to kinda get it started.

Mrs. Bitters was droning on as usual, but nobody was paying any attention. Zim was sitting in his seat, mumbling about something, and fiddling with something from his PAK, Dib was spying on him (big surprise), and Olivia was doodling little random things in her history notebook, bored as all the other students in the god forsaken school. Zim looked up at the clock, actually not wanting to go home. Not that he wanted to stay at school, but because Gir had gotten into one of his machines again. He sighed and looked down at his desk. Only about five minutes left before he'd have to go home and face that horrible little robot. Oh well, he would see if Olivia wanted to do something, but if not, he wasn't going to just stay out in public alone. He couldn't tolerate the humans enough to be around them alone. He looked back over to her, and saw her twiddling her middle three fingers, with a slight breeze blowing outside. She had recently gotten the power to control the weather, but all she could do right now was a small breeze. To say the least, the lack of improvement annoyed her, and she took to practicing almost every second of the day. One time, she got it to work; a nice strong breeze. In the classroom. And she hadn't been able to get it to do that again.

The bell rang, and the students all fled out of the classroom in anyway they could get out, like a swarm of ants. Olivia got up and walked over to the door. She wanted to practice. She had heard that this particular power could range from the wind to any kind of weather, depending on the person and how much they practiced.

"Olivia!" Dib called.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out for a while? Gaz is in a mood."

"Can't, my Dad's gonna help me practice. Sorry." She then turned and walked out the door, saying bye to Zim as she passed. Zim sighed. Now he had to face Gir. And Gir and Gir and Gir and Gir and Gir and Gir. That's right, He made the mistake of using Gir as a test subject for his cloaking device. A mistake he himself isn't even sure how he'd made. He walked the way to his base, and was surprised by how neat it looked. He should have expected the inside to be horribly damaged.

"Gir!"

"Hi Master!" Came seven high pitched voices.

"Clean this up!"

"Yes sir!"

As the SIR units began "cleaning", Zim went outside. He decided that now would be a good time to spy on the humans and what they did at about this time. After a few hours, he heard the familiar whoosh and soft thud. He turned to see Olivia walking over to him, her wings vanishing. He knew they would reappear when she wanted them to.

"Hey."

"Hey. Don't you ever worry if the hyumans will see you?"

"Nah, they're pretty ignorant."

"How was training?"

"I gave up. I'm never gonna get the hang of this."

"Do you have any other powers?"

"Telekinesis. And if I look in someones eyes, I can make them do things. For example…" She spotted some a group of juniors playing basketball. She walked over to them, tugged one on the shirt, and said "Give me your ball."

"Get lost, twerp, I aint giving you my ball. But I will punch your face in, how about that boys?" he asked, his boys agreeing on the violence. He pushed her down to the ground. She backed up a bit and got up, and looked him in the eye. Her pupil enlarged a noticeable amount, and she said "Or you could get yourself stuck in the net."

Something changed in his eyes, as they glazed over. He walked over to the hoop, climbed up the pole, and then sat himself in the net, to the point that he wouldn't be able to get himself out unless someone cut it off him.

"I like this better." She turned and walked back to Zim. "I wasn't gonna do that, but he was asking for it."

"Nice."

"So, what are you doing? I didn't think you liked being around people any more than you have to."

"I really hate Gir sometimes."

"What'd he do this time?"

"There are currently, seven Girs at my base."

Olivia was at a loss for words. "Huh?"

"I used him as a test monkey for my cloning machine. It was supposed to make one copy. ONE. But Gir wanted to have fun with it."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"I can't even imagine what it must be like. Or what it would be like if they all got out."

Zim chuckled. "Heh heh. Yeah."

The two stood there for a second, looked at each other, then darted off to the base. When they got there, the base was dirtier than before, and empty.

"Oh no."

"Hnnng! That HORRIBLE ROBOT!"

"In his defence, Zim," The computer started, "It wasn't the greatest idea to use him as a test subject." Zim started to pull on his antennae. "Just use his tracking chip."

Zim continued to grumble about how he shouldn't even have to be in this situation, as he pulled a tracker out of his PAK. He turned it on, but he only got one signal.

Zim sighed. "Six of them don't have their tracking devices."

"Where is it coming from?"

Zim zoomed in on the signal. "The dead woods."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Invader Zim or any of its original characters!

Zim looked at the tracker to make sure he read it right. Nobody, not even Gir would be dumb enough to go in there. The last person to go in there had been a fourteen year old girl, and she hadn't been seen in the ninety years since. She was the girl "Snow White" was based off of.

"Huh. Oh well, you gonna come?"

"Uh, sure I guess. I've always kinda wanted to go in there."

"Then let's get going, before it gets late."

Zim and Olivia started off to the dead woods on the other side of town. When they got there, it was obvious that there had been an invasion of Girs, because there were several broken and burnt trees. Zim sighed and they continued through the mess. It was easy to see why it was called "Dead Wood", almost everything in it was dead. There were mostly thorn bushes, much to their disadvantage. Once they finally passed all the thistles, they had several tiny cuts.

"Ugh, nature," Zim said.

Olivia looked at all the lingering trees, then spotted one with many limbs. "I'm gonna climb that tree, maybe we can see better higher up."

"Why don't you just fly?"

"Not enough room."

She carefully climbed up the tree, stepping carefully on the old branches, as Zim climbed up on the other side, and it became a race.

"You think you can beat my amazing Irken skill? HA!"

"Keep talking zipper teeth!"

"Oh, it is ON feathers!"

They continued to climb, no longer paying attention. Olivia grabbed for the next branch, but it broke, and she fell.

"Whoa!"

Zim shot one of his PAK legs at her, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her up to the branch she had been at.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice a little shaky. She looked over past Zim, where something caught her eye. "Zim, look."

Zim turned his head and saw what had caught her eye.

"Smoke?"

"Come on, lets go check it out." She then jumped off the very high branch, and spread her wings as much as she could, and landed, roughly as usual, on the ground. "I wish for once I wouldn't fall to the ground when I land." Zim finished his descent and walked with Olivia over to where they had seen the smoke. It was closer than it looked, and what they found was a small cottage. They didn't even need to go inside to find out if the Girs were there or not, they could hear them all inside.

They pushed the door open, and had to duck when a plate came flying at them.

Seven Girs, all screeching and throwing things. Zim put a hand up to his forehead in annoyance and walked inside.

"Gir!"

Every Gir stopped and looked to him. Their eyes turned red and they all yelled "Yes, my master!?"

"Come! we are going home to fix this mess right now!"

"Ok!"

The nine of them started to leave, but before they could, a voice stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Olivia and Zim turned to find the source of the voice was a women, standing at the top of the stairs. She had long black hair that went down to her knees. She slowly walked down the wooden staircase, over to the tree of them. She looked to be in her early thirties. It couldn't have been the same woman. But it was the same voice.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Snow White."

"How are you not dead yet?"

Snow white glared at her, and Olivia glared back, but Zim didn't care.

"We're here, filthy pig-beast, to take back my robots! I mean, normal human dogs!"

"No! They're mine!"

"No they're not! They're mine!"

The women had a look of consideration on her face for a moment. "Okay. I think I know how to handle this."

"Please, just don't sing."

"The woman galred at Olivia. "I do not like you very much."

"The feeling is mutual and growing very fast."

She continued to glare at her.

"What do you want us to do?"

"A few challanges, to prove you are worthy. First, swim to the bottom of the lake out back and get the necklace they threw in there."

"Water? NO WAY! Just give them back!" Zim shouted.

"Nope."

"Alright." Olivia said. Zim looked at her like she was crazy. "Can I at least take a picture of them, you know, so we can remember them? Please?"

Snow White glared at her but agreed.

"How about you get in there too."

_"Olivia what are you-"_

_"Just go with it"_ She thought back at him. She took her camera phone out of her back pocket, and turned the flash on the Dangerously High setting.

_"Close your eyes."_ She thought to Zim. He did so.

"One, two, three!" She hit the photo button and the button to take the photo and the flash was so bright it blinded the woman.

"Girs!" Zim yelled, "follow me!"

The nine of them ran out of the cottage and as far from it as possible. They ran until they were all out of breath. They stopped in a patch of the woods that was extremely dark, so they wouldn't get caught. Once they did catch their breath, they started to walk back home.

"She was, weird," Zim said.

"Tell me about it. But one thing that I don't understand is if she was the same woman, how is she still so young looking? she would be in her nineties by now, yet didn't look a day over twenty-eight."

"Humans are weird."

Olivia shrugged it off as they continued on their walk. Unfortunately for them, they weren't paying much attention to where they were going on their way to the cottage, so they were not lost; very lost. Zim searched his PAK for information on their location while Olivia flew up to see what direction to head in.

"See anything?"

"Just more forest."

"Great."

Olivia landed. "How did we get lost? it was a straight walk here, and we are heading in the same direction we came from."

"If you're trying to get back to the city, you need to go North-East."

"Thanks," Olivia and Zim said nonchalantly. Then they realized that someone else had spoken to them. They turned and looked to the owner of said voice. Snow White. Olivia resisted the urge to groan.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I get to keep these."

"I never agreed to that," Zim said with an evil look in his eye.

"I don't care, they're mine!"

"Whatever. Come Girs."

"I will give you to the count of three to give them back."

Zim and Olivia ignored her as they continued to walk back.

"One, two," This was the point where Zim and Olivia noticed her shadow started to get larger and larger until it was over them. They turned back and what they saw freaked even Zim out. She was almost completely morphed into a freaky looking dragon. But she wasn't to three yet. "Three."

Shit.

They were now looking at a twenty foot tall dragon, with a neon green stomach, red spikes going down its back, and feet that could crush the two of them with one try. It had black flames spewing out of its mouth.

"Oh no."

"How?"

"That apple the which gave my backfired. When I took a bite of it, the power got into my body, and stayed there. Some of the power from the potion she had used just before, the one that made her look like an old women, rubbed off on it, giving me this ability."

"Huh," Olivia's voice cracked.

"I am not one to be unfair, so I will give you a two minute head start. After that two minutes is up however, I can do with you what you please. Seem fair?" Olivia and Zim nodded, not once blinking. She leaned down and whispered one single word. "Run."

Zim and Olivia took off running, jumping around the trees just trying to get away, knowing they couldn't escape.

"What do we do?" Zim asked frantically, not sure if this was normal on earth.

"Uh," she looked around, then spotted mystic hill. "Quick, to my house!"

They turned towards the large hill, aware that their two minutes was up by the thudding of large feet behind them. They ran up the steep hill as quickly as possible, somehow managing to keep all seven Girs with them. When they finally got to the top of the hill, there was a huge, old, haunted-mansion looking house with vines growing on the outside and a fence surrounding it. It was three ground stories, but with the beast that they were currently running from, it would probably get smaller pretty quick. They bolted through the fence, the Girs trying to stay in duty mode, and into the house. Zim recognized Olivia's dad, who was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. When he saw his daughter and her friend rush in so panicked, he got a bit worried.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Dad! We upset a dragon lady now she's on her way to kill us! She'll be here any second! Are mom and Maggie here?"

"Mom's not. Get Maggie and get down to the micho." (pronounced mee-cho)

"You're taking this very well."

"I've dealt with this kind of thing before. Now go get Maggie and head to the micho."

"Maggie? Micho?"

"Sister, basement."

The two of them rushed up to the third floor, and into a room with a yellow door, covered in painted flowers. Inside, was a seven year-old girl.

"Maggie, come on!"

"What?"

"We pissed off a dragon lady, and she is on her way to crush us like grapes. Now, if you want to live to see another day, come with us so to the basement."

Maggie just kinda looked at Zim. "Is this Zim?"

"Didn't you hear a word she just said, small child?" Zim asked, annoyed at her stalling.

"I'll take that as a yes." She got up, grabbed her sisters hand, and the three of them ran down to the micho.

"Okay, stay here," Olivia said, then she and Zim ran back up to the main level of the house. Maggie just sat there for a minute, before going over to the t.v and turning it on.

Back upstairs, Snow White had just gotten to the top of the hill, and was back in her human form. "Be careful, dad. She's evil."

_"I thought I told you to go down to the micho."_

_"I wanna watch."_

_"Well then at least go down and get my katana."_

Olivia and Zim down to one of the lower levels of the house. When they got there, there was a loose cement block that the two of them pulled out. Inside, was a large katana.

"Why keep it all the way down here?"

"They're hidden all over the house. Take this one up to my dad, I'll be right there."

Zim took the sword and ran it up to Olivia's father, while she got two more; one for herself and one for Zim. She ran back upstairs with the two large katanas and handed one to Zim. When she got up to the main level of the house, she heard her father and Snow White talking.

"I'm very sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"No worries. If I can just get back what they took from me…"

"No problem. Girs, over here." All the Girs came rushing over. "Here you are. Have a nice day. I'm again sorry about the trouble they caused."

Snow White began to walk away with the Girs at tow. Mr. Jackson then mumbled, as he shut the door, "But I'm not sorry for the trouble I caused." He had a small smirk on his face, but Olivia and Zim were pretty confused.

"What did you do? Why did you let her have my robots?"

Mr. Jackson just smirked again, and held up 7 small computer chips.

"Dad, what is that?"

"A Sir units behavioral chip. From what I hear, Gir never really listens anyway, even with the chip running at full capacity, so imagine how bad they will be without it."

Olivia and Zim looked at each other, then an evil grin spread across their faces.

~4 Hours later~

There came a knock at the door. Mr. Jackson answered the door, and there stood an exhausted and stressed out Snow White.

"Take them, please! Just get them away from me!" She then fell to the ground, glitching between her human self and her dragon self, getting stuck at her dragon form. Olivia and Zim stood there, just kinda looking at her, seeing if she was going to jump up and attack.

"Hm. I thought so. Girs, come here! Go back to your original master. Olivia, call Dib. I think that his S.E.N friends would love to get their hands on a dragon."

Olivia whipped out her razor phone (I always wanted one of these :P) and called Dib. An hour later, the S.E.N came and took her away, stating they wouldn't do anything too terrible, just examine her and how she acts. Olivia warned them to be careful, knowing they wouldn't listen.

Zim walked up to her father. "I would like to thank you, for gaining access back to my robots."

He just gave Zim a weird look. "Is that so?" Zim nodded. "No worries, Kid."

Done! Okay I know this story sucks, but I have an excuse. I came home from school yesterday and saw my mom was home, instead of working. She has been sick lately, so I thought that was it. I was very wrong though. When I got inside, she told me my aunt had died that morning of cancer. She had had it for a while, and it had gone down hill pretty quick, but I didn't expect it. We were going to go down and see them in the spring, when we would be able to afford it. Now we may not even get to go to the funeral, or at least not all three of us. I hadn't seen them in at least two or three years, and I felt horrible. She had two kids, both under the age of 16, right when you need your mother the most. My heart broke thinking of them and what they must be feeling, and I honestly just wanted to get this story over with.

What's going to happen with these stories now? I have decided to stop with the episode-like stories, and just write about their life, like most people on here. I may or may not write one more episode like story, and that would be about either Leather Face, Chucky, or Freddy, but that is now doubtful. I am also going to have the story jump ahead to their eight grade year, when they are 13. The first story like that will be about their eigth grade year, and will be a bit long. I will either then write one more with them at that age, or jump ahead to their ninth grade year, since I know what they're going to do once they hit 16, and it will be a little easier. For those who have stuck by me through all these probably crappy stories, I just want to say thank you. YOU ROCK!


End file.
